


Земляничное мыло

by Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Power Bottom, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Service Top, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: Чарльз долго не возвращался. У Хавьера есть к нему пара вопросов.
Relationships: Charles Smith/Javier Esquella
Kudos: 6





	Земляничное мыло

\- Стой! Кто идёт?

Уже наступила ночь, лагерь на вершине Нагорья Подкова окружало сплетение теней и серебристых пятен лунного света, и тонкая фигура Ленни, вскочившего с валуна и вскинувшего к плечу винтовку, показалась Чарльзу ещё одной тенью.

\- Это Чарльз, - он слегка натянул поводья, и Таима послушно перешла на шаг.

\- Смотрите, кто вернулся, - как обычно, пробормотал Ленни, но на этот раз в его голосе звучал не сдержанный смех, а одна усталость. – Где ты пропадал так долго?

Чарльз спешился и подошёл к нему, ведя лошадь под уздцы.

\- Ты что, не помнишь? Датч отправил меня на разведку в Строберри. Узнать, как там обстановка после той заварушки, что устроил Мика.

\- А, ну да, - плечи Ленни вздрогнули, и вовсе не от холода, хотя ночь была довольно прохладная. – И как тебе Строберри?

\- Милый городок, - в голосе Чарльза прозвучал сарказм, но Ленни его не оценил:

\- Правда? Я бы его лет сто не видел.

\- Понимаю.

\- Думаешь, Датч захочет что-то там устроить?

\- Вряд ли в ближайшее время. Город до сих пор в ужасе, весь гудит, как улей. Приехал новый шериф, а вместе с ним – куча охотников за головами и даже парочка федеральных маршалов. И повсюду висят постеры с физиономией Мики. – Он начал рыться в сумке: - Вот, я даже прихватил один. Если он снова начнёт приставать к тебе или ко мне – пригрожу ему, что отвезу обратно в Строберри.

Ленни рассмеялся так заразительно, что Чарльз сам коротко засмеялся в ответ. Кажется, ему удалось немного развеселить Ленни. Вот и хорошо: а то после того, как добрые граждане Строберри едва его не линчевали, он был сам не свой.

\- Датч уже спит, - сказал он, указав винтовкой в сторону лагеря. – Тебе придётся подождать до утра.

Последние слова прозвучали невнятно, потому что как раз в этот момент Ленни широко зевнул. Он тряхнул головой и устало закрыл глаза.

\- Ленни… Эй, Ленни!

\- А? – парень встрепенулся, быстро заморгав густыми ресницами.

\- Ты чуть ружьё не уронил.

\- Да, - пробормотал Ленни. – Что-то я устал сегодня.

\- Давай я тебя сменю? Иди спать, я постою на страже сегодня.

\- Серьёзно?

\- Да, мне всё равно спать не хочется. Сейчас, я только расседлаю лошадь.

К тому времени, как он снял с Таимы седло, почистил её и отвёл к остальным лошадям, пасущимся в лесу вблизи лагеря, луна уже поднялась высоко, высветив каждую веточку и каждый лист. Все в лагере крепко спали, даже возле костра уже давно никто не сидел. Чарльз взял винтовку из рук Ленни, ответил кивком на невнятное: «Спасибоспокойночи» и сел на валун, на котором недавно сидел Ленни. Отставив винтовку в сторону, он вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, вытянул одну папиросу и закурил. Выпустил дым в холодный воздух, вздохнул и строго сказал:

\- Даже не думай.

Позади него раздался раздражённый вздох. Уже не таясь, Хавьер подошёл к нему и сел рядом. Его глаза сверкали в темноте:

\- Как ты догадался?

Чарльз только улыбнулся. За то время, что он работал с этой бандой, он успел запомнить запах каждого из окружавших его людей, и мог с закрытыми глазами отличить одного от другого. От Артура пахло свежим ветром и дешёвыми сигаретами, от маленького Джека – молоком и леденцами, от Эбигейл – крепким кофе. От Дядюшки всё время несло перегаром, а от Билла – тошнотворной смесью пота и помады для волос. Пожалуй, самый приятный запах был у Мэри-Бет: нежный и сладкий, как печенье. Несколько месяцев назад, когда Чарльз был ещё новичком в банде, они с Мэри-Бет как-то раз провели вместе ночь, и он запомнил, что на вкус она была такая же сладкая, как и на запах. Но сейчас между ними не было ничего, кроме дружбы: Мэри-Бет, кажется, искренне увлечена этим новеньким парнем Кираном, а у Чарльза теперь есть Хавьер.

У Хавьера тоже особенный запах. Неуловимо сладкий, заставляющий Чарльза вспоминать о вкусе рома, которым там, в заснеженном Колтере, его угостил Пирсон. Да, от Хавьера пахнет ромом, и горьким шоколадом, и ещё – острым перцем, придающим этому сладкому аромату опасную нотку. О, у него просто потрясающий запах. Но Чарльз не собирался ему об этом говорить.

\- Просто ты не настолько тихий и быстрый, как тебе кажется, - лукаво сказал он, наслаждаясь тем, как лицо Хавьера слегка вытянулось, а брови приподнялись. Хавьер скептически хмыкнул, отобрал у него сигарету и затянулся сам. Его губы слегка вытянулись, выпуская в воздух тонкую струйку дыма. Чарльз наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать, но внезапно его остановила рука, схватившая его за волосы. Коварно улыбнувшись, Хавьер притянул его поближе к себе но, вместо того чтобы поцеловать, приблизил губы к его шее.

\- Не настолько быстрый, ха? – промурлыкал он Чарльзу на ухо. – Что ты теперь скажешь, guapo?

Чарльз ничего не успел сказать. Прижавшись носом к его волосам, Хавьер сильно втянул ноздрями воздух, а потом прошептал:

\- Что тут у нас? Земляничное мыло? – Хватка в волосах усилилась, заставляя Чарльза откинуть голову назад. Хавьер играл с его волосами, оттягивая их сильно, но не настолько, чтобы причинить боль. Будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой – кто угодно – Чарльз бы давно уже сломал ему руку за такую наглость. Но Хавьеру он позволял многое. Очень многое.

По его телу пробежали мурашки, когда Хавьер поцеловал его в шею, потом в ухо, слегка укусив мочку. Он снова зашептал, обжигая ему кожу своим дыханием:

\- Значит, я жду его... волнуюсь за него… скучаю по нему… а он, вместо того чтобы пулей лететь назад, принимает ванну в паршивом Строберри? – он снова поцеловал его в шею, на этот раз сильнее, заставив Чарльза прерывисто вздохнуть. – Думал, я не догадаюсь? Во всей округе это чёртово земляничное мыло варят только там.

\- Это допрос, мистер Эскуэлла? – усмехнулся Чарльз, легко вырываясь из его объятий. Он забрал свою сигарету назад, затянулся и выпустил дым в губы Хавьеру, прежде чем снова протянуть её ему. Хавьер улыбнулся, затянулся сигаретой в последний раз и бросил её на землю, растоптав сапогом.

\- Допрос, мистер Смит. И я думаю, нам пора приступить к личному досмотру.

Чарльз последовал за ним в сторону от лагеря, в густые заросли кустов, где никто не мог их увидеть. Он едва успел прислонить винтовку к большому камню, прежде чем Хавьер толкнул его в грудь, прижал спиной к дереву и страстно поцеловал в губы.

Поцелуи Хавьера всегда обжигают. Наверное, потому, что он любит всё острое, вроде тех мелких красных перцев, которые он покупает у заезжих мексиканцев и добавляет в безвкусное рагу Пирсона. А может, дело совсем не в этом. Может, причина в горячем солнце его родины, которое зажгло страстью его сердце, наполнило огнём его кровь. Что бы это ни было, Чарльзу безумно нравилось, что он такой горячий. Рядом с ним не так ощущалась тревожная прохлада весенней ночи, не так кусал холодный воздух, поднимающийся от реки Дакота. Закрыв глаза, Чарльз отдался этому поцелую, с готовностью обнимая Хавьера в ответ. Его руки опустились на бёдра невысокого мужчины, поглаживая их сквозь плотную ткань брюк. Внезапно Чарльз понял, что его руки свободно чувствуют жар кожи Хавьера, и догадался, что Хавьер сегодня не надел нательный комбинезон, между его брюками и телом нет совершенно ничего… Мысль об этом заставила его вздрогнуть, уже напряжённый член дёрнулся в штанах, заставив Хавьера сдавленно усмехнуться в поцелуй.

Внезапно Хавьер отстранился и глухо выдохнул:

\- Ты звал к себе девушку?

Чарльз сперва не понял, о чём он говорит. Тем более что Хавьер выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы тесно прижаться к нему бёдрами, одновременно гладя его по шее, слегка царапая чувствительную кожу у корней волос. Но потом он понял, и слегка усмехнулся:

\- А ты как думаешь? – он сжал ягодицы Хавьера, заставив его коротко застонать. Руки Хавьера скользнули по его груди, стиснули рубашку в кулаках. Чарльз склонился к нему, целуя его шею, пока Хавьер сдавленно простонал:

\- Я думаю, что звал… Я давно заметил, что ты неравнодушен к салунным девчонкам… Как в тот раз, в Валентайне, когда… ай! – Чарльз скользнул языком по тонкому шраму на горле Хавьера, слегка укусил нежную кожу под ухом. Хавьер снова схватил его за волосы, повернул голову и вовлёк его в новый поцелуй, от которого у обоих перехватило дыхание. Хавьер уже не сдерживался, яростно потираясь о Чарльза своими бёдрами; тот широкими сильными движениями гладил его по спине и ягодицам, еле сдерживая стоны, когда обтянутый тканью член Хавьера потирался об его собственный.

\- Что она сделала? – прошептал Хавьер, разорвав поцелуй. Его пальцы расстёгивали рубашку Чарльза – медленно, пуговка за пуговкой, сводя его с ума. – Может, это? – его руки скользнули по груди Чарльза; длинные, сильные, мозолистые пальцы музыканта сжали его соски, заставив Чарльза застонать и откинуть назад голову. – Или это? – Хавьер склонился, с дразнящей нежностью целуя его грудь, слегка покусывая кожу под ключицей.

\- Что эти шлюхи могут дать тебе, чего не могу я, guapo? – прошептал он, отрываясь от его груди и поднимая на него свои глаза, тёмные, как шоколад, опасно и дико блестящие в лунном свете.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – прошептал Чарльз в ответ, крепко сжимая его в своих объятиях, почти причиняя боль. – Ты что, ревнуешь?

\- Вовсе нет! – тряхнул головой Хавьер. – С чего вдруг я должен ревновать? – Его пальцы вновь сжали левый сосок Чарльза, и перед глазами у того потемнело.

\- С огнём играешь, - глухо прорычал он. Хавьер усмехнулся:

\- Я играю с огнём всю жизнь.

Они поменялись местами: теперь Хавьер повернулся к дереву, слегка наклонившись, быстро расстёгивая свой ремень и спуская брюки. Чарльз восхищённо вздохнул: ему не показалось, Хавьер и впрямь надел их прямо на голое тело. Он ласково погладил его по спине, любуясь тем, как его тёмная ладонь скользит по более светлой коже, и Хавьер дёрнулся, как норовистый конь:

\- Быстрее!

\- У тебя есть…

\- Я уже подготовился. Давай, ну же!

\- И когда ты только успел?

\- Я слышал, как ты идёшь, у меня было время, пока ты болтал с Ленни… Ты будешь или нет?

\- Я даже не знаю, - улыбнулся Чарльз. Он схватил Хавьера за руки, прижимая их к стволу дерева над его головой, стискивая в своей широкой ладони оба тонких запястья. – Я потратил так много сил на салунных девушек.

\- Ай, cuento, niño Indio, - прошипел Хавьер, извиваясь под ним. – Не играй с огнём, можешь обжечься.

\- Уже горю, - Чарльз ласково поцеловал его в шею, прежде чем положить ему руку на бедро. Придерживая его на месте, он медленно, аккуратно вошёл в него и сквозь шум наслаждения в ушах услышал, как Хавьер тихо застонал.

Он начал двигаться – легко, осторожно, не желая причинить боль любовнику. Уже очень давно они не могли делать этого. Последний раз, когда они занимались сексом, был ещё до всего этого безобразия в Блэкуотере. Потом у них просто не было на это времени. Единственный раз, когда они смогли ненадолго остаться наедине, случился, когда они отправились вызволять Шона. В ту ночь они встали лагерем поблизости от Блэкуотера, и вокруг было так опасно, а они оба были так взволнованы и напряжены, что не пошли дальше жарких объятий и отчаянных поцелуев. Да, они не делали этого очень давно. Крепко прижимая руки Хавьера к шершавой коре, поглаживая большим пальцем тёплую кожу запястья, он двигался в нём медленно и сладко. Он хорошо знал, как это сочетание силы и нежности заводит Хавьера. Как это заводит его самого. Но сегодня Хавьеру было этого недостаточно. Он тихо вздохнул, пошевелил бёдрами, насаживаясь на Чарльза глубже.

\- Сильнее, mi cariño, - простонал он, закрыв глаза. – Сильнее, я знаю, что ты этого хочешь.

Чарльз поцеловал его в шею: - Я не хочу сделать тебе больно.

\- Больно? – Хавьер издал сдавленный смешок, который тут же перешёл в стон, когда он снова подался ему навстречу, одновременно слегка крутя бёдрами, чтобы лучше ощутить его член в себе. – Я тебе скажу, когда мне больно… Когда мы у всех на виду, и не можем прикоснуться друг к другу – это больно… Когда ты рубишь дрова без рубашки, и я отворачиваюсь, хотя больше всего на свете хочу повалить тебя на землю – это больно… Когда там, на пароме, ты схватился за горячий металл и закричал – мне было больно… Когда ты со мной, мне никогда не больно, guapo, поэтому делай то, что тебе говорят, и трахни меня посильнее, чёрт возьми!

Чарльз больше не мог сдерживаться. Самообладание оставило его, и он крепко сжал одной рукой запястья Хавьера, второй – его талию, и ускорил темп, входя в него сильными и резкими толчками. Он снова склонился над Хавьером, покрывая его шею поцелуями – уже не нежными, а решительными, грубыми, собственническими. Хавьер громко стонал, английские и испанские слова вперемешку срывались с его губ. Чарльз погладил его по талии, прежде чем поднести ладонь к его рту. Хавьер послушно взял его пальцы в рот, облизывая и посасывая, смачивая слюной. Увлажнёнными пальцами Чарльз обхватил его член, и одновременно с этим глубоко поцеловал Хавьера в губы.

\- Тише, Хави, - прошептал он, оторвавшись от его губ, - а не то нас кто-нибудь услышит.

\- Да кто, чёрт возьми, нас может услышать? – простонал Хавьер.

\- Наши, - Чарльз поцеловал его высокую скулу, слизнув капельку пота. – Или О'Дрисколлы, - он прижал губы к изящному изгибу нижней челюсти. – Или Пинкертоны, - он обхватил губами мочку уха, слегка посасывая её, в то же время продолжая глубоко и резко всаживать в него свой член.

\- Имел я всех этих O’Дрисколлов, и Пинкертонов, и кого там ещё, - голос Хавьера дрожал и срывался. – На хую я их вертел!

\- По-моему, ты тут единственный, кого вертят на хую, - прошептал Чарльз, еле сдерживая смех. Хавьер ответил ему громким стоном.

Ещё недолго они продолжали в таком темпе, пока Хавьер вдруг не замер и не сказал твёрдым голосом:

\- Остановись!

Чарльз тут же отпустил его руки и выскользнул из него. Первой мыслью было: «Я всё-таки сделал ему больно». Второй – «Чёрт, засекли».

Но он ошибся. Хавьер быстро наклонился, за пару секунд избавившись от сапог и штанов, и развернулся к нему лицом.

\- Хочу видеть тебя, - сказал он и обхватил Чарльза руками и ногами. Чарльз прислонил его спиной к дереву и, мягко придерживая руками под ягодицы, позволил ему опуститься на член. Оба застонали и крепко прижались друг к другу, так что им пришлось немного ослабить объятия, чтобы начать двигаться.

\- О, да, - шептал Хавьер между горячими поцелуями, его длинные пальцы запутались в черных волосах Чарльза, гладили его шею и обнажённые плечи. – Давай, cariño, отдай мне всё…

Придерживая его одной рукой, вторую Чарльз просунул между их крепко прижавшимися друг к другу телами, ласково обхватил его член, поглаживая и сжимая, пока Хавьер не затрепетал в его объятиях и не впился в его полные губы, целуя их грубо, почти кусая. Тут уже Чарльз не смог оставаться тихим, и громко застонал. Они оба не продержались долго, и вскоре долгожданное наслаждение, от которого они так долго отказывались, ударило их одновременно, как молния.

\- Хави, - простонал Чарльз, прижавшись губами к изгибу шеи Хавьера.

\- Mi cariño, - выдохнул Хавьер, крепко обнимая его, его тонкие сильные пальцы нежно гладили широкую спину Чарльза, заглаживая царапины, которые он успел оставить на тёмной коже возлюбленного.

Несколько минут они молчали, нежно гладя и целуя друг друга, потом помогли друг другу очиститься и одеться. Чарльз опустился на землю и закрыл глаза, прислонившись к дереву. Хавьер ласково погладил его по щеке:

\- Устал?

\- Да, - улыбнулся Чарльз. – Отсюда до Строберри долгий путь.

Рука Хавьера замерла. Чарльз взял её и поцеловал в ладонь.

\- Не звал я к себе никаких девушек, - пробормотал он. – Как ты мог такое подумать?

Трава зашуршала, когда Хавьер сел рядом с ним. На его губах играла улыбка:

\- Я знаю. Ты не умеешь врать, Чарльз.

Его рука вновь погладила Чарльза по щеке, большой палец скользнул по решительному подбородку мужчины:

\- А вот я умею врать. Очень хорошо умею. Мне даже показалось, что ты мне поверил.

\- Ты о чём?

\- Я сказал, что не ревную тебя, - Хавьер поцеловал его в щёку. – Но я ревную.

\- К кому? – искренне удивился Чарльз. Он был твёрдо уверен, что уж если кому-то и стоит в их отношениях проявлять ревность – так это ему. Достаточно уже того, как розовеют щёки девушек, когда Хавьер поёт у костра, или какие взгляды бросает на него иногда Билл… когда Билл не таращится на беднягу Кирана. Хавьер снова усмехнулся:

\- Да хотя бы к Артуру. Все знают, что если его нет в лагере, то он либо опять бродит неизвестно где, по своему обыкновению, либо увязался с тобой на охоту. Я ещё в Колтере начал беспокоиться. До сих пор помню, каким он был красным, когда вы вернулись с теми оленями.

\- Да он просто замёрз, вот и всё! – Чарльз застенчиво усмехнулся и покрепче обнял Хавьера: - Ох, Хавьер, любишь ты меня дразнить…

Глаза Хавьера сияли в темноте, губы медленно улыбнулись, обнажая блестящие зубы.

\- Да, - сказал он, весело глядя Чарльзу в глаза. – Я очень люблю тебя… дразнить.


End file.
